Butterfly Flutter
by Annabeth-Cyone
Summary: Su nombre es el único sonido que escucha. Le incendia el alma y se la hace cenizas para construirle una nueva. [Touken]


**Disclaimer: Todo de Ishida-sensei. Touken shipper por excelencia.**

 **Notas: La autora está muerta después del capítulo 125. R.I.P.**

* * *

Hay besos fugaces y besos lentos.

Kaneki lo compara con una explosión. Con la rapidez de un proyectil que es expulsado hasta el cielo para estallar en cientos de colores. Con la misma sensación de asombro al ver el mundo estallar en rojo y amarillo. Con el sonido de su corazón palpitando tan fuerte que puede oírlo con claridad.

Con el aire, siendo poco a poco expulsado de sus pulmones…

—No tienes que ser tan gentil, ¿sabes? —las manos de Touka siguen en su cuello, están calientes y sudorosas. Le tocan el alma dañada con el mismo cuidado que alguien tendría al tocar a un bebé recién nacido—. Está bien.

 _«Está bien, Ken»_

Se pregunta cómo es que su corazón no ha explotado aún. Cómo es que aún no ha salido de su pecho y sigue funcionando a pesar de que pareciera que estuviese a punto de estallar.

Se pregunta por qué aún no despierta.

Porque debe ser un sueño, todo debía ser producto de su estropeada mente.

Mutsuki estaba bien, a salvo en el antiguo apartamento que solían compartir —donde solía vivir con sus hijos. _Sus preciados, preciados hijos_ —. Nada era diferente, Mutsuki no lucía como otra persona, ni tampoco se había convertido en un asesino.

Él nunca huyó con Touka, ni tampoco ellos, ellos—

Era un sueño, sí, un sueño.

(Estas soñando, Ken. Soñando)

Pero se siente tan real. Oh, tan real.

Se toma un momento para mirarla, esta desnuda y jadeante bajo él. Tiene los dedos entrelazados y los ojos semi abiertos, pareciera que le rezara a alguien — _o suplicara, suplicara que él…_ —. Kaneki piensa que luce igual que una santa, como la más pura de las vírgenes. Se pregunta si sería condenado como pecador y sentenciado a arder infinitamente en el infierno por querer hacerle todo lo que su cuerpo le pedía ahora.

Los brazos de Kaneki son horrorosos, aterradores. Los deja a cada lado del cuerpo de Touka y no sabe si seguir adorándola con sus ojos muertos o seguir tocándola con sus bestiales dedos.

—Pero a ella no le importa—

Lo sabe porque no ha dejado de pedirle que la toque, que la bese, que la—

Los muslos de Touka se separan y se oprimen un poco contra su cadera. Kaneki siente aire caliente saliendo de su boca; una chispa se dispara en su cuerpo, que comienza desde su cabeza y le recorre hasta la punta de los pies en el breve instante de un latido.

Esta jadeando cuando se acerca más a ella, lo suficiente para que Touka de un ligero respingo, y con una ligera exhalación, separe un poco más sus muslos.

—… ¿puedo?

La verdad no sabe qué es lo que espera. Piensa que ella lo va a empujar, que lo mirara enojada para después insultarlo _. «No deberías preguntar eso, idiota»._

O en el peor de los casos sólo despertaría.

—Aunque lo que menos quiere es despertar—

Pero Touka sólo cierra los ojos, y lo único que recibe es un leve cabeceo de afirmación.

(De verdad estaban haciendo esto, dios)

No hay movimiento alguno más que el de piel rozando piel, y entonces hay un sonido de desgarre y un leve olor a sangre entremezclado con algo más.

Touka jadea con fuerza y aprieta sus piernas contra él. Kaneki rechina sus dientes, está a punto de morir, si es que no ha muerto ya. Tiene los músculos tensos y más sudorosos que nunca, su cabeza está caliente y el lugar da vueltas y vueltas y vueltas—

 _«Está bien, Kaneki»._ Las manos de Touka vuelven a su cuello, a sus hombros, le delinean el rostro y lo incitan a moverse. _«Está bien, está bien»._

 _Ken._

Su nombre es el único sonido que escucha.

Le incendia el alma y se la hace cenizas para construirle una nueva.

El tiempo se pierde, se olvida y no hay más sonido que el de sus respiraciones. De sus jadeos y de sus bocas. De sus manos torpes y firmes y del constante movimiento de sus caderas desesperadas.

Le pregunta si está bien, quiere saber si le está haciendo daño, si debería ir más despacio o si sólo debería detenerse. Pero Touka niega, aún con la respiración acelerada y las piernas temblando.

 _«Estoy bien»_

Hay gotas de sudor cayendo por todas partes, se resbalan de su cabeza con forma caliente y espesa, le nublan la vista casi por completo, sin embargo hace un esfuerzo por mantener los ojos abiertos.

Quería verla un poco más. Sólo un poco más.

—Tou…ka —ella abre los ojos con lentitud, brillan con pasión y un sentimiento mucho más profundo—. _To…_

Siente el contacto delicado de la yema de sus dedos acariciar su lastimada espalda antes de abrazarlo con suavidad. Su nombre sale de sus labios al igual que un arrullo.

—¿Por qué estas llorando?

La pregunta le toma por sorpresa. No había notado las lágrimas caer. En realidad, ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando. Mas el olor de las lágrimas es claro a pesar de que se pierde a los pocos segundos.

Estaba llorando y no entendía por qué.

Aunque—

¿No había llorando también la primera vez que la encontró en _:re_?

Cuando tomó ese sorbo de café y la nostalgia le invadió el cuerpo. Con todos sus recuerdos ocultos y olvidados tratando de brotar del cementerio en el que fueron enterrados.

Haise había llorado sin comprender lo que sucedía, mas Ken entendía. Incluso ahora podía recordar el aleteo en su estómago, el sudor en las palmas de sus manos y la sangre fluyendo más rápido al verla después de tantos años.

Había estado tan feliz de encontrarla de nuevo.

 _[Tan feliz]_

Las lágrimas no dejan de derramarse sobre el rostro de Touka, pero en lugar de asustarse ella le sonríe.

Su sonrisa le rompe el corazón, lo destroza por completo.

Y al mismo tiempo lo vuelve a juntar, como si fuese la única que supiera armarlo sin causarle daño alguno.

—¿Por? Bueno…

 _«Touka, yo…»_

 _—¿Irás conmigo, verdad?_

 _¿Me acompañaras hasta el final?_

 _Y así… entonces tú… y yo…—_

No sabe cómo sucede pero Touka se sienta en su regazo sin separar su unión, sus movimientos son más lentos que los suyos, mas tienen mucha más firmeza y precisión que los de él. En poco tiempo Kaneki se encuentra jadeando y aferrándose a ella con fuerza.

Touka le sonríe de nuevo, con las mejillas encendidas y su pecho chocando contra el suyo; sus manos van despacio por su torso hasta que se deslizan por su cuello, abrazándolo. Su aliento es un soplo primaveral, el aire que sus pulmones necesitan. Lo besa con paciencia, con una ternura que sólo Touka sabe manejar.

Sus labios saben a promesas y fuegos artificiales, a perdón y renacimiento.

Es muy entrada la noche cuando se separan. Kaneki dormita sobre el regazo de Touka, ella tiene una sonrisa suave en su rostro, sus dedos le acarician con cariño.

Pasando silenciosa y pequeña como sólo ella sabe hacer, una mariposa vuela y se aleja libremente del lugar.

* * *

 **PD1: AÚN NO PUEDO CREER QUE EL CAPÍTULO PASADO SEA REAL *LLORA MIL VECES***

 **PD2: ISHIDA WHAT'S YOUR PLAN?** **I SEE DEATH COMING**

 **PD3: La autora sigue muerta.** **Y escribí todo esto en un impulso, don't blame me**

 **PD4: Me siento como una pecadora por escribir esto, así que dejen sus reviews si lo leyeron, sinners.**


End file.
